Charmy's Birthday
by death mega sega
Summary: decided to do a one shot. some how it turned into a 32 page story. CharmyxSaffron! guest stars Ryoga Hibiki  Ranma 1/2 . It's Charmy's birthday, and craziness occurs.
1. Chapter 1

CHARMY'S BIRTHDAY  
Deathy: This is a one shot! Really bored and decided to write a fanfic. Now on with the stupidity.  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the ideas. [WRITTEN ON 14.1.2011]  
The Chaotix were setting up the kitchen for the big party they were going to have later on that day. Vector was working with Ray [anyone remember this cutie pie?] to put up the homemade banner. "Happy Birthday Charmy" is what it said. Mighty and Espio stood in front of the stove trying to deceiver a cookbook. Knuckles had an easy job of setting the table. He even had a diagram telling him where everything belonged.  
Charmy, the hyper active buzzy bee, was just waking up in his room. He loved getting to sleep in as late as he wanted, but was quite shock to roll over and see that his alarm was unplugged. He remembered the day the clock was given to him. He had slept for two whole days in a row, and Espio was not happy. They argued for a good 15 minutes before Espio stormed out of the house. Espio returned 30 minutes later with the clock and made sure that they set it. The alarm on the clock sounded like a battle field of explosions, so Charmy always jumped up screaming at the sound of it.  
Charmy flew out of his bed and to the bathroom for his usual morning toilet time. When he had finished, he flew down stairs to see the rest of the team. He stopped and stared at the banner that hung nicely over the kitchen door way.  
"Wow." escaped his lips as he stood there in awe.  
Vector turned towards him and smiled. "Hey Charmy! You're not suppose to be up yet."  
"Yeah, well, natured called. I didn't really have a choice in it." Charmy stated still staring at the sign. Lifting his hand up, he pointed at the sign. "It's not my birthday today." he said finally taking a glance at the others, then staring at the sign.  
Mighty and Vector laughed at Charmy's comment.  
"Charmy, what day is your birthday?" Mighty asked grabbing the calendar.  
"Apirl 13th. Why?" Charmy stated.  
Mighty handed Charmy the calendar. "What day is today?" Charmy's eyes followed all The Xs on the calendar and landed on the current day.

"The 13th."

"Of?"

"Apirl." Charmy's eyes grew big. "It's Apirl 13th." Finally realizing what today way.

"Yep. Which means?" Mighty said with a broad smile.

"It's my birthday." Charmy stated. He then looked up at them. "Thanks guys." he said happily. "How can I help?" he asked flying into the kitchen hyperly.

"Easy! Go outside and play while we get things ready." Vector stated shaking up the salsa for the dip.

"But I want to help set it up." Charmy whined. He then noticed Espio by the stove. "What are you doing?" Charmy asked him, cocking his head to the side.

"Making you birthday cake." Espio stated matter-of-factly. Charmy's happy expression change to a sad one. Espio was a good cook, but he never made Charmy's birthday cake. Saffron always made it. She even woke Charmy up in the middle of the night so that he could pick which one he wanted and even helped baked it. Charmy loved doing that, especially being able to eat the batter. Though Saffron swatted the sugar crazed bee away from it when she caught him, but she always gave him the spoon and the bowl after the cake was baking. Charmy missed that. He missed Saffron.

"Why isn't Saffron making it?" Charmy asked after a silence of 2 1/2 minutes. A new record for him.

"Um..." Espio began. "Because she isn't here to. And..." Espio was looking for the right words to say. A sad Charmy was never good and to Espio, just plain creepy. "We don't know if she'll be able to come."

"Oh." Charmy said. "Okay." Looking up at Espio, he plastered a smile on his face. It was a fake smile, and very unconvincing. "I'm going to go play outside now. What time do you want me back for the party?"

"12:30." Ray chimed happily. The young flying squirrel aparently didn't notice Charmy's sad state at all as he turned back to preparing for the party.

"Okay." Charmy said. A faint 'see ya'll later' could be heard as Charmy flew out the door. As soon as Charmy was out of ear shot, Vector slapped his hand to his head.

"What are we suppose to do now?" Vector asked. "It's his birthday and he's moping!"

"I can't believe it." Knuckles said. "Charmy is sad. I never thought it be possible."

"I'm with you on that one." Mighty agreed crossing his arms over his chest. "How are we suppose to make him smile again?"

"That's easy!" Ray chimed in wearing a smile that went ear to ear. "We get Saffron to come to the party!" The others looked at him and exchanged looks. After what had happened, it was highly impossible.

"Ray, I don't thing that'll work. I mean, after what occurred..." Espio said being cut off by Ray placing his hands on his waist.

"Yeah. Yeah. Saffron got kidnapped. Charmy threw a fit. When we got her back, Charmy went and got her a one way ticket home. She didn't want to go home. The two got into a big fight that made me have nightmares for weeks and Saffron stormed out of the house crying and no one has seen or heard from her since. I know. I know." Ray says telling the basic details of what happed. "I had a feeling you guys would say that. Which is why I went and had it taken care of." Ray says with a devilish, childish smile.

"You mean, you went and got Saffron?" Mighty asked.

"Yep!" Ray glances at his watch. "Which reminds me, I have to call and see if Julie-su has got her."

"No wonder Julie-su didn't show this morning." Knuckles said crossing his arms. "You two teamed up on this, didn't you?"

"Pretty much." Ray said dialing a number.

"You're sneaky kid." Vector commented as they went back to their work.

"We're going to have to keep a close eye on that squirrel." Espio muttered.

Deathy: Okay this ends Chap1! As you can see it's a CharmyXSaffron fic. I noticed that there weren't any of this couple on . I have finished this. And it's about 10chaps long. It also guest stars Ryoga Hibiki![for my sis] I'm mainly working on my manga/novel Kyuketsuki. .com/art/kyuketsukie-cover-185940877 Go take a look if you're intersted. I'm also animating a scene from it. It should be 5min long. The next oneshot fanfic I write will star Anti-Tails or Miles Prower! I noticed few works starring well. PLEASE R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: flashback

Charmy's Birthday

Chapter 2:

Deathy: It got so long that I decided to cut it into chapters. The number of chapters is about 10. This is completed. I'm just taking my time with typing.

Charmy flew back and forth in the field of flowers. He just couldn't get his mind off of Saffron. She was one of his best friends when he still lived in the hive. She even followed him when he left the hive. The first couple of times that she was able to catch up with him for a minute, she would ask why he left. When Charmy had thought that he finally lost her, he joined the Chaotix. After four months of working with them, Saffron had busted in the Chaotix Detective Agency begging them to take her case.

Vector said they would gladly help her. He couldn't turn her down; she looked like crap and was frantic as hell. By the time they managed to calm her down, she had managed to say she was looking for her friend. When Vector said he would find her friend and bring 'her' home as soon as possible, Saffron shook her head and said no. she told Vector that she was looking for a guy and that all she wanted was to know why he left home in the first place and if he was alright.

As Espio grabbed a pen and paper, he asked her for a name and description. She grabbed the locket that hung around her neck on a really thin chain. She took it off and was about to hand it to Espio and Vector when she dropped it on the floor. Charmy had flown in from playing in the fields all day. He was carrying a hand full of flowers. He flew up to Vector's desk talking hyperly as he always did.

"Charmy, we're taking a missing person's case." Vector said.

Charmy turned to see the girl bee sitting in the chair. She was frozen stiff, staring at the locket she had dropped. The chain had broken upon impact and the locket was dented. Her shoulder length reddish brown hair was in a mess and so were her clothes. Though her dress looked as if it was sewn from a bed sheet and had several cuts in it. Her shoes were also in tatters. The soles of them coming off the rest of the shoes as her feet dangled off the chair.

Charmy flew down and picked up her locket and handed it to her. "You dropped your locket, miss." He said smiling. He then recognized the locket. He had given it to her for her birthday. "Et-oh." Charmy said to himself.

"Why the 'et-oh' Charmy?" Espio asked tilting his head.

Charmy grabbed a flower, the prettiest he had, from the handful he had and placed it in front of her fact. "Would you like a flower, Saffron?" Charmy asked with a weak smile.

Vector and Espio shot him a funny look. Saffron looked up at Charmy and began to cry. Jumping off the chair, she hugged Charmy so tight that he could barely breathe.

"I can't believe it! They found you!" Saffron cried. "Thank you! Thank you! You guys sure work fast." She continued to cry.

Vector and Espio were both confused.

"Excuse me." Vector said when Saffron's crying died down. "But how do you two know each other."

Saffron looked up at Vector and laughed the cutest giggle. "Why, I just hired you to find Charmy. And boy you guys sure work quick!"

Charmy's eyes grew big. "You were hiring us to find me?" Charmy nearly screamed.

Saffron tilted her head. "What do you mean 'hiring us'?"

Charmy faced palmed. "I work here Saffron." He explained.

"You're a detective?"

"Yes Saffron."

Saffron began to laugh as Charmy looked at her funny.

"What is so funny about me being a detective?" Charmy asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"I'm sorry, Charmy, but doesn't being a detective require maturity and investigative skills?" she said in between laughs.

"Now really." Charmy rolled his eyes. "So what are you here for?"

"To find you." She said happily.

"I'm not going home." Charmy stated bluntly.

Saffron's smile turned into a frown.

She didn't hire us to take you home." Espio said.

"She didn't?" Charmy asked tilting his head.

"Nope." Vector said looking at the paper on his desk. "She hired us to find you, make sure you were okay, which you are, and why you left home." Vector looked up at Charmy. "So why did you leave home?"

Charmy gave Vector a death glare, but it was more cute then it was frightening. He then turned to Saffron. "It's none of your business, and I will never tell you. End of discussion. Okay?" He said calmly. Though it sounded rather rude.

Saffron nodded sadly. "Okay." She began to fly out the door. "I wish you good luck with being a detective." She said with a bow before turning to exit.

"Hey!" Charmy said stopping Saffron in her tracks. "I didn't tell you to leave. Yet." Charmy smiled a big smile. "Plus, I bet you have no idea how to get home. Do you?"

Saffron smiled a sheepish smile. "Not a clue." She said childishly.

"Have a sit." Charmy smiled pointing to the chair. "I'll go draw you a map home. Until then have Espio make you some hot chocolate and a sandwich." Charmy flew up the stairs. Turning back, he looked at Espio and mouthed, "Go."

Espio got up and made hot chocolate and ham and cheese sandwiches. The three sat in silence at the kitchen table for at least five minutes.

"So," Vector began trying to make small talk. "Saffron, right? How long have you and Charmy known each other?"

"We've been friends since we were babies." Saffron answered lightly nibbling at her sandwich.

"Really?" Vector said noticing a slight blush on her face. He loved to meddle in relationships. "So are you and Charmy an item?" Vector asked boldly. Espio faced palmed.

"This won't end well." Espio thought.

"Oh, No! No! No!" Saffron protested. "We never were, we aren't now, and never will be! This I swear on the grave of King Menalaus Hector Protronous Bee the 2nd." Her face was now a bright red.

"Why are you swearing on a dead king's grave?" Vector questioned as Charmy flew into the room.

"Saffron, what are you swearing on you dad's greave now and why?" Charmy asked.

"Wait a minute." Espio said. "You're dad is a king?" Saffron nodded. "Doesn't that make you a princess?" Saffron nodded again.

"Holy cow!" Vectore exclaimed. "I didn't think I was speaking to royalty. Please forgive me for any offense I have made." He said getting up and bowing. Espio even got up and bowed too.

Charmy rolled his eyes. Saffron looked at Charmy.

"Make them stop." She pleaded.

"Yo! Guys! She's just like anybody else." Charmy said flying up to the table.

"Wait a minute, what is a princess like you doing being friends with someone like Charmy?" Vector asked pointing a Charmy.

"Don't tell them. I don't think I can handle all the bowing." Charmy whispered to Saffron.

Saffron nodded in agreement. "My kingdom was destroyed by Dr. Robotnik when I was very young. Everyone from my hive went and merged with Charmy's hive. My parents worked out a treaty with the king and queen there." Saffron said. "So technically, I am no longer a real princess. So could you please stop and never call me princess or bow to me again. Thank you." She smiled at Vector. "So did you finish your map?" She asked turning in her sit to see Charmy, who held some clothes in his hands.

"Almost." Charmy said handing her the clothes. "I thought you could use a bath. It's not that you smell bad. It's just that you look like crap and you're wearing a bed sheet."

"I am NOT wearing a bed sheet!" Saffron yelled.

Charmy smiled and placed his hand inside the dress's shoulder strap. Saffron's whole face turned bright red at feeling Charmy's hand toughing her shoulder. "It's extremely thin. Especially for a dress." Charmy stated rubbing the fabric between his fingers. "There fore, it's a bed sheet. You are wearing a bed sheet." Charmy looked up at Saffron, who had her face turned away from him. "Bath. Now." Charmy said handing her the clothes.

"Fine." She muttered. "Where's the bathroom?"

"This way your highness!" Charmy said bowing to her.

She glared at him. "You just want to annoy me now, don't you?" She said as she followed him out of the room.

Charmy later returned and said down. "Oh, ham and cheese!" he said taking a bite of a sandwich.

"Seriously?" Vector asked. "How did you hook up with a girl like that and a princess no less?"

Charmy began to choke on his sandwich.

Deathy: Please read and review! Finally got this chap typed. The weather looks nice hopefully I'll get it posted. On to chapter 3!

Thank you Tjmaximus789 for faving this story!


	3. Chapter 3 Home sick

Thank you Tjmaximus789 for faving this story!

Charmy's Birthday

Chapter 3: Home sick

Deathy: Started typing a fic about Miles Prower. I'm almost done. Then I have to finish my entry for a writing contest at school. Wish me luck!

Charmy recalled how he denied having a crush on Saffron. Though he spent the next five days after she left day dreaming about her. Now her he was… day dreaming about her. It was now that he really really regretted sending her back to the hive.

"But she had gotten kidnapped. That showed that she needed to stay out of harms way, and the hive was the safest place for her. Right?" He thought to himself. "There she'd be surrounded by people who could protect her. Grant it, Robotnik destroyed most of our hive, but there are still some people left right?" he hated being worried, or responsible. It's why he refused to take the crown and become kind. He knew he was and never would be able to run a kingdom.

Charmy flew over the dozens of flowers again. Cream soon spotted him and walked up to him.

"Hi Charmy!" Cream said happily with her chao friend, Cheese, following close behind.

"Chao!" she said in her native chaoy language. (In Sonic X, Cheese is referred to as 'she' in an episode or two.)

"Oh, hi guys." Charmy said looking up and waving at them.

Cheese flew around him with a worried look on her face.

"Is something wrong, Charmy?" the 7 year old rabbit asked. "You look very sad."

"Oh, it's noting." Charmy said waving his hand. "I guess, I'm a bit homesick today. That's all."

"Chao chao?" the chao asked. Grabbing Charmy's arm, Cheese started dragging him away. "Chao chao chao caho chao!" she said happily.

"Whoa! Where are you taking me?" Charmy asked. "Cream! HELP ME! I'm being bee-napped!" He cried.

"Cream flew up beside them wearing a smile. "Cheese said if you're homesick, then we'll take you home! Then you won't be home sick anymore!"

"But my home…" Charmy began.

"Here we are!" Cream said pointing to the building ahead. "The Chaotix Detective Agency!"

Charmy satered at the building. As they entered the building, Charmy bursted into laughter. Espio walked out of the kitchen to see Charmy rolling on the floor.

"Hi Mr. Espio!" Cream said with a curtsey.

"Hi Cream." Espio said with a nod. He looked at Charmy in confusion.

"Charmy said he was feeling home sick, so Cheese and I brought him home!" Cream said happily. "It appears to have worked too." She said looking at Charmy.

By this time the rest of the Chaotix were staring at the bee.

"Charmy are you okay?" the yellow squirrel asked walking up to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Charmy said calming down from his laughing fit. Wiping a tear from his eyes, he got up and sat on the couch. "I just got bee-napped by a bowtie wearing chao and an adorable bunny rabbit and brought here. I just need time to recover." Charmy said with a laugh.

The rest of the Chaotix laughed at this, even Espio and Knuckles.

"Serves you right!" Mighty said patting (more like hitting) Charmy on the back. The force sent him flinging across the room. "Saying you were homesick!" he said with a laugh. Looking down at the spot were Charmy was sitting, "Where'd he go?" he asked innocently.

"Across the room." Charmy mumbled. Sitting in the floor, with his arms crossed, he flew up and turned around to glare at Mighty. "The super strong armadillo should run now." He said trying to succeed at a threatening glare. It was only too cute.

"Why?" Mighty asked with a smile.

"Because I'm going to sting you until you can't be stung no more." Charmy said charging at Mighty.

Mighty ran from the hyper bee laughing. They ran all around the inside and outside of the house.

"Hey, I wanna play too!" Ray pouted as he began to run about with them. He turned around to look at Cream and Cheese. "Come on Cream! Come on Cheese! You can play chase with us too if you want!" He said as he continued to chase after Charmy and Mighty. When he ran past Cream again, She grabbed him by the sleeve of his jacket. The 8 year old flying squirrel turned to look at her.

"How do you play 'chase'?" she asked.

"Oh! It's easy!" Ray said. "We're the police and we're chasing after the bad guy, which is Mighty. We chase after him until someone catches him. The 1st person to catch him wins! Oh, and no hitting is allowed, if you do, you're to be placed in time out." He added as an after thought.

The three began to chase after Mighty until the others arrived. Tails, Sonic, Amy and Vanilla came in the X-Tornado. Vector called Vanilla earlier to tell her that Cream and Cheese were already there.

"Oh way past cool!" Sonic said as he notice that they were playing chase. "I haven't played chase in forever!" the blue hedgehog set Charmy's present on a table in the living room. "Hey Tails! You wanna join in too?" Sonic said.

"Sure." Tails replied placing his gift beside Sonic's before running off to join in the game of chase. Amy shook her head at them.

Deathy: Yay! I finished Chapter 3! Or typing it. The next chapter is a big big surprise. Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4 Enter Team Dark

Charmy's Birthday: Chapter 4: Team Dark

Deathy: I hope ya'll enjoy this. It's Team Dark's arrival! Yeah, I had to put them somewhere.

Shadow, Rouge, and Omega were walking to the Chaotix. Each had a gift for the hyper active buzz ball.

"I still don't see why we have to stay for the party." Rouge complained.

"Because, if you leave early, Knuckles will assume that you're going to steal the Master Emerald." Shadow stated. "And frankly, so will I." he muttered.

"Hey!" Rouge spat. "I can understand knucklehead not trusting me, but you Shadow? We're a team! We have to trust each other!"

"Oh, I trust you Rouge." Shadow stated. "Just not when you lie to my face."

"I haven't lied to you!" Rouge denied.

"Really?" Shadow questioned. "You sneak out of the house in the middle of the night and don't come back until 5:47 in the morning with a bullet hole in your wing. You're beaten black and blue. You're right ankle in sprained. Oh, and let's not forget that you're covered in various cuts!" Shadow nearly yelled at her, his temper evident. "I don't sleep and I can smell blood a mile away. I ask you where you were and what happened and you lie to me! Saying you 'fell' or 'slipped'. Well guess what, until I get the truth, I'm keeping my eye on you. And don't think coving up all those scars and bruises with make up will make me forget. You aren't going anywhere without me or Omega right beside you. Got it?" Shadow finished his rant as they turned the corner.

Rouge crossed her arms and pouted. "You don't catch me asking about everything you do, do you?" she asked him.

"No, you don't. But I wouldn't mind if you did." Shadow stated.

"And how do you expect me to go to the bathroom?" She asked. "You are definitely not welcomed in the women's bathroom."

"I already thought about that." Shadow said with a smirk. "Omega will accompany you to the rest room."

"Wha-? Omega?" Rouge screamed. "He can't come with me to the rest room! He's a guy!"

"Technically, I'm am no living organism. There fore, I am of no gender." Omega stated.

"Making it perfectly acceptable." Shadow stated.

"And what if Omega isn't there and I really have to go?" Rouge complained.

"Simple. My cousin, Shanice, will take you." Shadow said wearing a smirk.

"Shadow." Rouge said giving him a weird look. "You don't have a cousin named Shanice."

Shadow looked down at himself. Then after a moment, he looked up at Rouge. "What size dress do you think I am?" he asked seriously.

"Shadow the Ultimate Life Form Hedgehog!" Rouge screamed as they came up to the Chaotix Detective Agency's front door. "You are not nor will you ever-"

Shadow put his hand over Rouge's mouth, as Vector opened the door. "Rouge, we'll finish this discussion later. Right now we're attending Charmy's birthday party. He's only going to turn seven once. Let's try not to ruin it." He removed his hand from Rouge's mouth. He turned to Vector. "Hello Vector. How is the birthday boy?" he said politely and calmly.

Deathy: okay, this ends chapter 4! And I know a lot of you are going to behead me for having Shadow make a cross dressing joke. I'm sorry. I told in chapter 1 that this story is rather stupid. Please do not flame. It just makes me think you're a jackass. Please Read and Review.


	5. The Party

Charmy s Birthday: Chapter 5: The Party Deathy: Hi, here s chapter 5! The party starts here. Ryoga Hibiki will appear in Chapter 6! I think. I number the chapters wrong when I was hand writing. It s 32 pages, I forget where the chaps are.  
Due to the enormous amount of guest, they moved Charmy s party outside. They all sat down and began to give Charmy his gifts.  
Charmy was super hyper to see Shadow walk in.  
I wanna open Shadow s present first! Charmy sang.  
Well sit and pipe down Charmy, so he can give it to you. Vector said. Okay. Charmy said sitting at the picnic table. Here you go Charmy. Shadow said nicely, placing the box that was literally the same size as Charmy in front of him.  
Thank you Shadow! Charmy said before ripping the paper off and opening the card board box. Oh cool! Charmy said pulling out a water gun, which looked like a real one.  
Shadow, why d you give him a real gun? Sonic screamed.  
Relax! It s a water gun. Shadow said giving the blue hedgehog, who had jumped onto the roof, a weird look. I thought all boys liked water guns. Well, I like it! Charmy sang.  
There s some other stuff in there too. Sadow said with a smirk.  
Charmy looked into the box again. Pulling out several packs of flower seeds and an envelope. Opening the envelope, he pulled out 50 bucks. Vector s jaw dropped.  
Wow! Cool! Charmy said. Hugging Shadow, Charmy sang with joy, Thanks Shadow! As soon as Shadow recovered from his shock at being hugged by the hyper buzz ball, he stated, You re welcome Charmy. Charmy let go of Shadow and turned to Omega. Omega, Charmy said politely, May I open your present now? AFFRIMATIVE. The colossal robot answered handing Charmy the package which was twice Charmy s size.  
Charmy happily opened the box and pulled out a large bag labeled Fertilizer . It was the same size as the bumble bee.  
I WAS TOLD THAT COW DROPPINGS HELPED THOSE PLANTI ORGANISM GROW. Omega stated.  
Thanks Omega! Charmy said with a small smile. He handed the bag to Mighty, who set the bag with the rest of the gardening supplies. The rest of the box was filled with a large variety of flower seed.  
Okay Rouge, your turn! Charmy sang happily.  
Sure thing kid. She said with her usual flirtatious tone. She handed Charmy the box with a big yellow sticky bow on it.  
Thank you! Charmy said taking the gift and opening it. Inside it were gardening tools. Charmy looked up at the three and smiled. You guys went shopping together, didn t you? ` Yes. Shadow replied.  
Charmy laughed. Okay. Amy, Can I open your s next? Charmy asked turning to Amy. Amy giggled as she handed the bee a present with a red sticky bow and wrapping paper with hearts on it.  
Charmy said thank you and opened the present. Amy had got him some new jackets.  
They re the right size right? she asked.  
Charmy took a look at the sizes. They re actually a size too big, but I ll grow into them. Charmy said with a smile.  
Your turn Sonic! Charmy sang happily flying around him.  
Sure thing little buddy. He said. His present was wrapped in blue paper.  
Thank you! Charmy sang happily. Charmy opened the gift happily. Inside was a container containing two of Sonic s Uncle Chuck s famous fresh chili dogs. Sweet! Charmy said happily.  
Made em fresh this morning. I even helped make them myself. Sonic said cheerfully.  
I ll just save these for later. Charmy said putting them to the side. Okay Tails s turn! He sang happily.  
Sure thing, Charmy! Tails chuckled as he handed him a present wrapped in the same blue paper as Sonic s.  
Charmy opened the box happily. He later pulled out various remote control cars, airplanes, and boats, each specifically designed by Tails. Each remote had the name of the model on it. So basically named after every tropical storm imaginable. Tornado, Hurricane, Twister, Typhoon, Tsunami, and any other things you could think of.  
Cool! Charmy said admiring all the shiny toys. We re all playing with these later. He stated. This made Ray very happy. He loved toy boats. In fact he had a collection of them.  
Okay. Now on to Cream, and Cheese, and Ms. Vanilla! Charmy sang merrily.  
Cream and Cheese walked up to him. Close your eyes. Cream intruscted.  
Okay. Charmy said closing his eyes and putting his hands over his eyes as an extra measure.  
Cream and Cheese pulled out a flower crown and placed it on the bee s head. Cheese pulled 2 flower bracelets out and gently grabbed Charmy s hand and slid them one on each wrist.  
Okay. What are you two doing to me? Charmy asked.  
They re making you pretty. Shut up and deal with it. Vector teased.  
Cream place the flower necklace around his neck. Okay, you can open your eyes now! Cream said happily. Charmy slowly opened his eyes to see that he was adorn in flower accessories. Wow! Thanks! Charmy said marveling at his new attaire.  
Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao! Cheese said happily. Whatever she said made both Cream and Tails laugh.  
Cream. Tails. Translate, please. Charmy said in confusion.  
She says that you are now the prince of the flowers. Tails chuckled.  
Wha? Me? Charmy began to play along as the others joined in on the joke. Why I couldn t be! Though I do look amazing! He paused to think. Hm What shall my 1st royal decree be? He snapped his fingers together at his first light bulb. I ve got it! I, Charmy Bee, Prince of the Flowers, here by decree that all flowers, no matter what, are to be loved and cared for. He said like a true king.

Deathy: Apperently, I numbered wrong. Sorry! But this is chapter 5. I had titled chap 6, chapter 5 by accident. Ryoga Hibiki from Ranma appears in the next chapter! I hope you re happy, Cassy. Please read&review! 


	6. Chapter 6 Mystery Guest

Charmy s Brithday Chapter 6: Mystery Guest Deathy: Okay, here s chap 6! Oh, I m making an animated video! A really new project, I hope you guys will like it. I m working on the script for the 1st episode! It ll be titled NORTH ATLANTA WARRIOR ! I m thinking of throwing Charmy in there. You know, have him fly across the screen saying something cute. Something like, Yay! Cake! Any way, on with the fic.

Just then there was a knock at the door.  
Come on in! Vector called. A human with dark brown hair and brown eyes walked in. He had a strong build and carried a large book bag and a deadly red umbrella that weighed a ton. He wore dark green pants and a yellowish green top that was made of a rough material. His shoes were brown and resembled Greek sandals with the way they tied up his legs. And to top it off this Martial Artist s look was his signature bandana wrapped around his head. Yes ladies and gentlemen, Hibiki Ryoga-kun has arrived!  
[NOTE: CassyG is very happy now. *hears a thump* Yep, she just fainted! ^-^ Love you sis]  
We re out back. Vector instructed the lost boy.  
He came out to the back and bowed politely. Excuse me, but can you give me directions to Nerima, Japan? He asked politely.  
Just before Espio could reply with a yes and give him directions, Charmy decided to play with the gullible lost boy.  
Why certainly, you warrior. Charmy said with a bow of is own. But what, pray tell, is a young warrior such as yourself planning on doing in Nerima? Charmy asked.  
Ryoga looked at Charmy long and hard. You look as though you could be a prince. He said.  
That s because he is a prince, sir. Mighty said with a broad smile and a laugh.  
It s also the young prince s birthday. Tails added on to the game.  
Oh my! Forgive me for my rudeness you highness. Ryoga said bowing to Charmy on his knees. I did not mean to interrupt your party. That s okay, young warrior. Charmy said bowing back to Ryoga. And please, you needn t bow to me. Charmy said stopping the young martial artist from bowing excessively. But if you will be so king as to tell me what it is you plan on doing in Nerima. You see, I m quite curious and it s not every day that I run into a young warrior, such as yourself. Charmy said in a cute princely tone.  
Oh, why of course your highness. Ryoga concuquered.  
Splendid! Charmy said happily. General Chameleon, please get this young warrior some written directions while he tells us his tale. And something to eat on his way. Charmy ordered like a true gentle king.  
Of course your majesty. Espio said with a bow and proceeded with his orders.  
Please begin. Charmy gestured to Ryoga to tell his tale.  
Ryoga told it, but not all of it. He told of a dishonorable Saotome Ranma who fled from their battle. And even who we had made him seen hell, though he left off the P-chan part. He even told how Ranma was such a player of women with how he lead three women on at once, saying that he ll marry them, when he didn t care for them at all. He even told how he had bewitched the love of his life, Uk Akane-san.  
And that your highness, concludes my tale. Ryoga said with the bow of his head.  
Oh my. You truly are a man of valor and nobility. Charmy began. Tell me, have you ever been knighted? Charmy asked as Espio gave Ryoga the directions and a loaf of bread.  
No, your highness, I have not. Ryoga answered honestly.  
Then please, allow me to knight you. Charmy said. General Chameleon, please retrieve my sword. Espio had already went to get it as the word General . He came back, holding a small shieved sword flat across his hand.  
Your sword your majesty. Espio said as he bowed. Offering the sword to Charmy, Espio was pleased by Charmy s mature behavior.  
Please kneel. Charmy instructed Ryoga. Sir Prower, please demonstrate the proper posture. Tails stood beside Ryoga and knelt with his right hand across his chest. [All the Tails fan girls are currently gush and 5 fainted] Ryoga mimicked the posture perfectly.  
Charmy slowly unsheifed the shiny sword. The hilt was a beautiful gold with a white pearl stone as the bud of the sword.  
With this sword, Charmy recited the lines he heard his father say at rare ceremonies, such as this. I, Prince Charmy Bee, knight thee. Thou hast earned thy trust and undenying respect through thy actions and words. With this sword, I bless thee and promise for as long as my kingdom stands you shall always have a chair at my table and a bed in my home. Speak thy name noble one. Ryoga Hibiki. The martial artist said nervously still staring at the ground.  
Ryoga Hibiki, Charmy repeated placing the edge on his shoulder and gently and slowly guiding it between his two shoulders. With this sword, I hereby knight you for your courage, valor, and nobility. Holding the sword straight with his hands firmly on the handle, Charmy spoke beautifully. Rise Sir Knight Ryoga Hibiki. Tails looked up slowly, which lead Ryoga s movements. Standing up slowly, Ryoga kept his right hand firmly on his chest just like Tails did. When he was standing straight up he took Charmy s hand and shook it as was gestured with his right hand.  
You may go along your way, Sir Knight Ryoga Hibiki. Charmy said bowing to him.  
Yes. Thank you, your highness. He bowed to Charmy and left. As the newly knighted lost boy left, he took a wrong turn as always.  
What nice people. He thought. But poor them. They must ve all fallen in the accursed springs at Jusenkyo. I wonder why it s only affected them half way though?

Deathy: Okay, Chap 6 end. Chap 7 begins. Ryoga Hibiki is from Ranma . It was created by the same woman who created Inuyasha. She s been making mangas since the 70s! Amazing! And she has a new one out. Please read and review! 


	7. Enter Saffron, Juliesu,& Tikal

Chapter 7:  
Deathy: Okay, this was labeled chap6. Why? Because I apparently can t count. But I only have 10 more hand written pages to type! Yay! Now on with the show!  
Julie-su the Echidna, Tikal the Echidna, and Saffron Bee watched the knighting ceremony in silence. Saffron couldn t believe her eyes. Charmy Bee was dressed and behaving like a prince. She had only dreamt of such an event, since Charmy threw away his crown and said he would never be king of the hive. Charmy hated acting princely when he was a prince, yet now, he was dressed and behaving like one with a huge smile on his face. This could only mean one thing. She thought, Charmy hit his head and got amnesia and doesn t ever remember being a prince. That means, he doesn t remember me! Saffron was over come with a feeling of despair.  
Julie-su was the 1st to make their presence known.  
Hey guys. She said stepping outside. Why is Charmy dressed like a prince? Tikal followed her, dragging a flying Saffron by the arm.  
It s my birthday present from Cream and Cheese! Charmy said happily. It would be a shame not to play the role of a prince for them, now wouldn t it? Saffron took a sign of relief. He s doing it to make a friend smile. That means no amnesia. Hopefully. Saffron! How d you get here? Charmy said tackling her into a hug. She looked at him in shock.  
Um uh She said trying to breath. Charmy s hug was too tight.  
Charmy, let go of her! Tikal said. She can t breath. Oh. Charmy said releasing her from the death-grip-hug. Are you okay, Saffron? He asked as Saffron began to fill her lungs with sweet cool air.  
Julie-su and Tikal came to the hive and brought me here. Saffron finally managed to say. They kept saying something about me being a birthday present. What? Charmy asked in confusion. You re a bee. You can t be give to someone. She isn t a present you can keep. Ray chuckled. Grabbing a sticky bow, he ran over and placed it on Saffron s head. We thought you were missing her, since she has bee4n your friend since you were a baby. So our present to you is that your friend attends your birthday party." Ray said happily with a broad ear to ear smile.  
"And by us, he means he thought of the idea and got me and Tikal to go along." Julie-su stated with a girn.  
"He's sneaky." Vector said. "He didn't even let us know until this morning.  
`Charmy laughted at this. "Well, Thank you!" Charmy said. "And thanks for coming Saffron! How was the trip here?"  
"It was okay. Oh, do you know that the roof is being held together with duck tape?" Saffron said shly. "Hey." Charmy sadi. "It's been like taht for a while. We're no good at fixing it. so we used duck tape. It seems to be working." Charmy laughed. He grabbed her hand and began to fly her towards a sit. "Come on! Join the party!" Charmy said sitting her down in the spot beside him. "We're opening presents right now! So let's continue."  
DeathY: Okay this chap is amazingly shorter then I thought it was. Now I can go on to Chap 8. and This is page 25 of the handwritten copy, so only a few more pages left. 8 pages to be exact! Oh, and I've almost finished the NorthAtlantaWarrior frames, and I haven't started the Charmy frames. I have to start that as well. Oh, and I've written up a fanfic storm! I have Tails Doll and Mints: Inspired by Starvix, Poor Miles, and Shadow and Rouge at the Show, and a couple of others. Poor Miles is complete and I'll post the last chap soon! Promise! 


	8. the Party Continues

Charmy's Birthday

Chapter 8: The Party Continues

Deathy: This was marked as Chapter 7, so it did trip me up. I have 8 more pages to type up and then I'll be done! And I don't have school at all this week, so more time to type! Yay! I hope yall are enjoying this. And Please, pretty pretty please read and review!

Vanilla gave Charmy an orange sweater and a matching scarf. Each were hand knitted.

"Thank you Miss Vanilla!" Charmy said politely.

"Now the only one's left to give you gifts are your co-workers." Sonic said.

"Yep! I saved the best for last. So which one wants to go first?" Charmy said happily.

Vector stepped forward with a box as Charmy began enie-mini-mynie-moe. (how is that actually spelled? -_- I really need an editor-_-)

"I hate it when you decide things that way." Vector said placing the box infront of the bee.

"I could get the spinner." Charmy joked.

"Just open the box." Vector said annoyed.

"Okay Vector!" Charmy said opening the box and pulling out a remote control car. "Thanks Vector." Charmy smiled happily. Placing the toy with the others, Charmy smiled. "Okay, now who's next?" He said teasingly.

"Me." Knuckles said giving the bee a box, terribly wrapped, with a beautiful box on it.

"Thank you Knuckles!" Charmy said. He unwrapped it and smiled at the box of sidewalk chalk. "Cool! I was running low on chalk."

"Yeah, I heard." Knuckles said with a smile. Charmy's chalk supply had plummeted when Vector accidentally ate some of it when he came home from the dentist. That laughing gas stuff does wonders.

Espio went and gave him his present before he could start with the 'who's next' routine. "I hope you put this to good use." Espio said with a kind smile.

"Thank you!" Charmy said opening the perfectly wrapped, pretty box. Charmy later pulled out a dream catcher. After that he pulled out two coloring books and a box of crayons. Vector also ate a few crayons when he came home from the dentist. "Okay. I have to ask. Why'd you get me a dream catcher?" he asked in confusion.

"Well, I've noticed that you have been having nightmares a lot recently, so I thought a dream catcher would help you sleep better." Espio said kindly.

"Yeah, instead of going to the kitchen and flying around in circles trying to decide if you want to make yourself something to eat or not." Vector huffed.

Charmy laughed. "Am I that bad?" He asked. Espio nodded.

"But you have improved. I recall how he used to fly into one of our rooms and sleep in a palate on our floor." Mighty laughed. "I nearly stepped on him once.

"Hey, Vector actually did step on me!" Charmy laughed.

Deathy: Okay, this is a short chap. And I just typed it today! (24.2.2011) Now, I can go on to chap. 9. I have 6 more pages to type! Let's see if I can type them all today! Oh, the dream catcher is an idea that I got from reading fanfics of Charmy and Espio. It was a cute fanfic, but I don't remember the title or who it's by. But it's a great one shot, and it's adorable! I suggest you go find and read it sometime. Oh, and please READ AND REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9 The End

Charmy s Birthday Chapter 9: Deathy: Okay! I ve starting Chap 9! Yayies! I m almost done typing! This chapter was also marked Chapter 7? Why? I don t know. They celebrated the party happily and ate cake. Everyone except the Chaotix had went home at around 5:30. Charmy flew up to Saffron.  
Hey, how have you been? Charmy asked sitting beside her. He was still wearing the prince of flowers custom that Cream and Cheese had given him earlier.  
Oh, I ve been good. Saffron said shyly.  
How about the hive? Charmy said staring out the window. There was a tiny sense of sadness in his voice.  
Well, they re trying to get everything up and running. The real tough problem is finding an heir to the throne. But yeah, you know. Saffron said staring out the window.  
I know, as prince I should take the throne and become kind. I ve been told that before. Charmy said.  
And you said no. Everytime. Saffron noted. But that s okay. You wouldn t make a good king. Too immature. Charmy muttered with a smile.  
Hey, Charmy said grabbing Saffron s hand after a long period of silence. There s something I want to show you. kay? Charmy said flying up off the window seal.  
Okay. Saffron replied letting Charmy lead her outside. After a couple of minutes of silence, she broke it. So what is it that you want to show me? She asked.  
Something that you ll love. Charmy replied.  
How much further is it? Not much. It ll be dark soon. Won t Vector, Espio, and the others be worried? We re like 20 years old now. They shouldn t worry. Will we be back in time for dinner? Saffron. Yes? You aren t still afraid of the dark are you? N-no! Hey, stop giggling! She said turning red.  
I m sorry. Charmy apologized. But we re here now. Charmy moved to Saffron s side and smiled. What do you think? He whispered to her.  
Is this another hive? She asked in awe at the beautifully built hive.  
Yep! Charmy said. I figured I move the hive closer to my job. This way I can help out more. Saffron gave him a weird look. Charmy sighed.  
I said I don t want to be king. But I still care about my people. I got in touch with a general or two from the hive and we built new one. We re going to make the hive more of a democracy. However, the generals are stubborn and are making me take the stupid title of kind. But we re going to make it work. Everything is up and running and we can start moving people in as soon as next week.  
I still can t believe it. You re going to accept the role of king? She questioned in awe.  
Yeah. Charmy nodded. Oh, there s something I want to show you. Charmy grabbed her arm and flew her over to a regular sized home with a beautiful garden up front. Ta-da! Wow! It s very pretty. Saffron said.  
Yep, this is my house! Charmy said with a smile.  
Your home? But kings are suppose to live in castles! Saffron said in surprise.  
Yes, well, I want a little more privacy. Charmy said with a chuckle. Come in and I ll give you the grand tour! They flew inside and Saffron marveled at how the furniture actually matched.  
;Do y9ou like it? Charmy asked closing the door.  
It matches. Saffron said astonished.  
Yeah, I guess that is surprising. Charmy said. Oh, I made you a room as well. It s the room down the hall to the right. Oh thank you! Saffron said glancing down the hall.  
Well, come on. Let s check it out. He said leading her down the hall. I figured I have you the trouble of finding a place. He opened her bed room door. The bed was huge and well fit for a queen. There was a night stand with a lap and an alarm on it to the left of the bed. A dresser with a big vanity mirror on it was placed by the closet, and the closet was, of course, very spacious. Saffron was left speechless. Should I take the speechlessness as good or bad? Charmy mused. Oh, by the was, the bathroom is at the end of the hall. Where do you sleep? She asked in astonishment.  
Down the hall. Come on, you re more then welcome to roam around. He said walking out of her room. Saffron followed him. She made note of the 2 rooms to the left as she enter Charmy s bedroom. His bed was fit for a king. Other then that, everything was rather normal. An average size night table on the left hand side. He also had his own bathroom. Everything was neat and in order.  
It won t be clean for long. Saffron laughed.  
Probably not. Charmy laughed with her.  
Saffron walked out of the room and went directly across the hall. It this a guest bed room? She asked opening the door.  
Charmy followed her. Not exactly. He said entering the room.  
The walls were a pastel yellow and orange and the carpet was a pretty grey. On the window seal were some potted flowers. Saffron scanned the room in confusion.  
The actual guest room is next door. Charmy said.  
Charmy, why does this room look like a nursery? Saffron asked looking at him questionably.  
Well um Charmy began staring at his feet. The general said to make sure that I have a room prepared in case of How did he put it? Future offspring . I believe that was the term he used. Charmy glanced up at Saffron then back to the floor.  
So the general is recommending that you have kids already? Saffron have laughed. Are you even married? No. Not at the moment. He s been giving me big hints on that one. It s creepy. Charmy giggled as Saffron laughed.  
So who has he recommended to be the king s future queen? Saffron asked as they exited the nursery and walked to the kitchen to make diner. He hasn t recommended any one. Charmy sated with a smile.  
Why not? Saffron asked curiously.  
Because I have already decide who I want to marry and I refuse to have any other as my wife. Trick is figuring out if she s willing to put up with me until we die. Charmy laughed jokingly.  
Really? Saffron asked curiously. Who is she? It hurt Saffron deeply. She had always had a crush on the hyper active bee, but never told him. The thought of him with another girl made her both jealous and sad, but she was willing to suck it up to see Charmy happy.  
I ll tell you tomorrow. Right now, I m hungry Charmy said picking up the jelly and peanut butter. Oh, and you can t tell the general, okay? Okay. She said with a smile.  
Good! Would you like some PB and J? Charmy said grabbing the bread. She nodded and helped him fix their dinner. He would ve caused a bigger mess other wise.  
In the morning, Saffron woke up and saw a potted flower on her night stand. The flower was a beautiful yellow bud. To the side there was a note in Charmy s handwriting. Tap me, the bud. It read.  
She followed the instructions and the flower opened up. It was a gorgeous sunflower. In the center, there was a tiny velvet box with a note on it. Once again, it was Charmy s handwriting.  
Open me. It read.  
She did as instructed and froze when she read the note inside the box. She began to cry tears of joy as she stared at the piece of jewelry.  
Charmy flew in slowly, unsure of what to do. He sat by her and patted her on the back.  
What s wrong Saffron? Charmy asked.  
Yes! Yes! Yes! She cried her answer to him. Charmy was still confused. Yes! My answer is yes! she showed him the inside of the box. The note inside the box read, Saffron, will you pretty, pretty please marry me with a cherry on top? Deathy: Okay. The end. Dang, for a one shot this ended up being 32 pages long! Well, I hoped you enjoyed this. Please read and review!  
Okay, now that this is typed, I can focus on Tails Doll and Mints: inspired by StarVix. I'm enjoying this one. I'm going to doodle some pics of this story. I'll post them on Deviantart when I'm done. 


End file.
